


Alien?

by uyuqi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (funny nonetheless), (is this really crack?), Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, rensung tag dry asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uyuqi/pseuds/uyuqi
Summary: Renjun is tired, and who the hell is slathering ketchup on bread at one-thirty-two in the morning?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Alien?

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will post something that’s  
> 1\. not written and edited hastily  
> 2\. not stupid and fluffy  
> 3\. not under 2k words
> 
> but today is not that day.
> 
> [funny how all my stories take place at night. it’s because ](https://twitter.com/SarahCAndersen/status/1284496632889905152?s=20)  
> ——————————————————  
>  **listen while you read**  
> [3am - Feyde](https://open.spotify.com/track/0RX2rEyN8ioyA7S5fKVmYC?si=afnB2kOFTsyjkJIxTJudlw)  
> [Your Dog Loves You - Colde, ft. Crush](https://open.spotify.com/track/2XdyebP7KxClMOse2C5iyA?si=VJYI0CCDTLmoT92VwnVk8g)

Renjun shoots up in bed. 

The bed feels strangely bigger and emptier than usual. 

It takes him a good minute to remember that, oh, he shares an apartment (and a bed) with his boyfriend now.

  


  


It takes him another thirty seconds to realise that his aforementioned boyfriend was absent from their bed.

Renjun has half the mind to go back to sleep, but he hears rustling from the kitchen and sees a faint light squeezing through the gaps in the doorframe. He silently wishes it’s the start of a zombie apocalypse, and there’s a zombie shuffling around their house, or better -- an alien invasion. With a glimmer of hope that his conspiracy theory dreams are coming true (and mostly worry for his clumsy boyfriend), Renjun heaves himself out of the sheets, slides into his fluffy bedtime slippers, and inches his way to the kitchen.

Through crusty eyes and vision blurred with sleep, he makes out a lanky, odd-shaped figure standing at the kitchen countertop. His mind is as fuzzy as his vision. Sleep has unkindly disposed of his nerd-brain to intelligent-sounding mouth filter and before he can stop himself, Renjun garbles more than says, “Which planet are you from, Alien? What business do you have with me?”

“Hyung, what?”

Upon rubbing his eyes, Renjun sees Jisung tilting his head quizically at him. 

Improved visibility allows Renjun to take in the scene before him: Jisung, in nothing but boxer shorts and a huge hoodie, violently shaking a bottle of ketchup over a slice of bread, phone lying on the countertop playing a Vine compilation at one-thirty-two a.m.

If Renjun wasn’t so freaking tired, he would have doubled-over and laughed till the sun came up, but all he could do was ogle dumbly back at Jisung in utmost confusion. 

Jisung makes another aggressive motion in valiant attempt to coax the highly-viscous liquid out of its bottle, and before it makes a mess on the floor, Renjun (with surprising alertness given the ungodly hour) has snatched the bread out of Jisung’s (oversized) hand, transferring it to a plate, which collects the ketchup neatly.

They stare at each other, expressions blank, until they hear a girl yell, “Chris, is that a weed?” from Jisung’s phone and suddenly the situation is too absurd for them to hold back their laugher. 

After they’ve calmed down from their laughing fit, Renjun adds a slice of cheese to Jisung’s obnoxiously red bread, then sprinkles some oregano and chilli flakes onto it just to give the not-so-sandwich a little bit of… something that wasn’t straight-up sodium. 

“Is this the secret to growing tall, ketchup and bread?” Renjun chuckles as he hands the plate over to Jisung. 

“Doctors hate him! He surpassed 180cm with just this weird trick! Click here to find out how.” Jisung mumbles back, tapping the top of Renjun’s head in time with “click”, for comedic effect and a subtle flex. Renjun is still too enervated to retaliate.

Jisung finishes his sandwich in record time, washes up, and slings Renjun over his shoulder, carrying him back to bed. 

“Sorry for waking you up, Hyung. I can’t say I won’t do this again because I get hungry at night a lot.”

“Damn kids with high metabolisms and eternal growth spurts,” Renjun replies into Jisung’s neck. 

Jisung tucks Renjun in and crawls into the latter’s arms. 

Renjun wraps his arms around his human bolster and decides that, despite being awfully fatigued, he would never get tired of this.

**Author's Note:**

> i dislike this work greatly but it was written with the intention of being a small serotonin boost. 
> 
> as mentioned in my previous work, tips and feedback would be Great. with a capital G.  
> kudos and encouragement make nice bonuses 😸🤲🏻  
> [curious cat!!](https://curiouscat.me/uyuqii)
> 
> (sung is a hoodie kinda guy and renjun definitely wears matching pyjama sets to bed)  
> (also big spoon renjun !!)  
> 


End file.
